


Arthur’s Maybe Not So Brilliant Day

by finnemoreshusband



Series: My Cabin Crew Riot Fics [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes for a walk.  Things might not go the way he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur’s Maybe Not So Brilliant Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the original Cabin Crew Riot (I was part of team Ottery St. Mary).

On days off, Arthur was never quite sure what to do with himself. Working on GERTI was pretty much his whole life, so anything that wasn’t that was strange and unfamiliar.

He’d decided to go for a walk in the park, since nature is really brilliant. The sun shown lightly, so it wasn’t too hot but he was tickled with a faint warmth on his exposed arms.

There was a large arc of trees at the entrance to the park, and he walked through, pretending it was a portal to a magical place.

Unfortunately, it was a portal to a spider web. A really thick one. He twirled around, trying to get the sticky string off himself. He felt it clinging to his face and arms, could see the dewey lines pasted against his clothes.

He patted them off, hoping he got most of it away. He didn’t want to let this ruin his lovely day at the park. So he kept on walking.

He didn’t mind too much when he tripped on a clump of weeds in the cracks on the path.

And he managed a chuckle when a nut fell from a tree and hit him hard on the head.

Didn’t even flinch when a big mosquito got him right on the neck.

Because this was a nice day. This was a special day off work when Arthur finally got to just enjoy a walk in the park, and he really didn’t mind that much. So he shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking.

He groaned a little when he stepped in a mud puddle and got his fresh slacks all dirty.

And maybe he gave a huff when he stepped in something he knew was definitely not mud with the other foot.

Might have even cursed mildly when he saw a spider spiraling down a line of web from his hair.

But he swatted it away, determined to make the best of it.

And then it started to rain. Big gloppy drops that felt wetter than rain usually was, if that was possible.

He crossed his arms and looked into the sky, squinting so the rain didn’t damage his sight.

And he kept walking. No hood, no umbrella. Just crossed arms and an air of confidence to keep him going.


End file.
